


Heavy In Your Arms

by ClumsyCapitolUnicorn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Also I'm so so so so sorry, Angst, F/M, Thanks Aileen for the major help, Thanks to Rhonda my beta reader, This idea was so good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4439996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClumsyCapitolUnicorn/pseuds/ClumsyCapitolUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby is taking a break and then she is called over to the gates, where a figure approaches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy In Your Arms

She was staring at the camp gates again. No matter what she was doing her eyes would always end up gazing at the gates that was a barrier to the rest of the outside. The earth on the other side, where her daughter was somewhere far away. 

Ever since they made it back to camp after Mount Weather three months ago, after her daughter refused to come inside Camp Jaha, Abby had spent every day after she could start walking with crutches, watching the gates like a hawk. Someone had to keep getting her attention every time she stood there, imagining her daughter walking back through those gates and back into her arms. 

Abby took a sip of water from her cup she held in her hand, not focusing on the taste like she use to do, like she first did  after her first sip of water from the stream.

She had nothing to do today but relax. No one was injured so far, and if they were, Jackson could fix them up as they will most likely be minor injuries. Also, no one needed their chancellor today. So she was sat at a table on a stool. She had looked around at everyone else, then at Marcus, who was with the guards at the gate, then that was where her focus stayed to. 

Abby pictured a figure walking up to those gates, wearing a muddy ripped blue jacket, while their golden blonde hair was untied and frizzy. She could picture them now so clearly, like she was walking up to the gates from afar. She had seen it in her imagination for so many times now, and each time it felt real. 

 

"Abby!", a voice yelled her name, making her jump. 

Abby looked towards the voice, and saw Marcus gesturing for her to come to her. Abby jumped out of her chair and ran over to Marcus at the gate. As she got there, she saw what he was pointing at.

 

Abby gasped, loud enough to catch the attention of everyone around her, as she watched her daughter making her way to the gates of Camp Jaha. 

"Open the gates!" Abby ordered, her voice shaking. 

The guards unlocked the gates and opened them, making a squeaking sound. Abby wanted to run to her daughter, but instead she walked quickly to her, Marcus behind her, armed.

Finally, she was in front of her daughter. Taking a proper look at her, she saw how pale she was, and noticed the bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep. She had a healing cut on her forehead, and her clothes were muddier and ripped than ever. 

Abby could feel her eyes filling up with tears. Clarke was looking at her with tired blue eyes. A small smile crossed her lips. 

"Mo-."

A loud crack cut off whatever Clarke would have said and she fell face first to the ground at Abby's feet.  Abby fell to the forest floor and turned her daughter over. The blood and the wound on her chest, was the first thing to catch her attention. "NO! CLARKE!" she screamed. 

Marcus forced himself to look away to look round towards the direction the bullet came from, raising his gun and looking into the scope. 

He spotted the shooter in the tree. Marcus's fingers pressed the trigger without hesitation, sending the bullet to the shooters way. He watched through the scope as the man fell down. Marcus recognised him. He was one of the Cage's men from Mount Weather. Emerson. 

Marcus turned back around, where Abby was cradling Clarke's body, covered in her blood. 

"No no no, Clarke. Not my Clarke, not my Clarke. Not you, please!" she begged, while tears streamed down her face, and her sobs grew loud. 

Marcus could feel his own eyes fill with tears, as he watched Abby clutching onto Clarke, who's blue eyes were wide open, staring, at nothing. Her body pale and not moving. 

Marcus leaned down beside Abby, and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Abby, I'm sorry." he said quietly, holding back tears. 

Abby held onto her daughter tighter while her whole body shook. "No...not my Clarke! Not my baby!" 

Abby leaned over her body, while her sobs were the only sound to be heard. Marcus wrapped himself around her from her back, holding his arms around her waist, while she cried. 

Abby could hear him say "I'm so sorry Abby, I'm so sorry." 

Marcus held back his own sobs, his tears falling from his own eyes, as he could do nothing but watch Abby fall apart. 

"She's gone, Marcus. She's gone."

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so so so sorry please forgive me. My brain wanted to write angst today and...I am sorry.


End file.
